The main objectives of these studies are: to investigate the relationships of biologic, genetic, medical, and environmental factors in the parents--including events in pregnancy, labor, and delivery--to the normal and abnormal development of the offspring; to investigate the relationships of these factors to pregnancy loss in the form of early fetal death, perinatal mortality, infant and childhood mortality, and to incidence of congenital anomalies, to growth and morbidity patterns in infancy and childhood, and to cognitive attainment, behavioral development and physical characteristics at age 5 and 10 years. The investigations are conducted on members of the Kaiser Foundation Health Plan--a prepaid medical health plan--who reside in the San Francisco East Bay Area. Information was obtained from the gravida early in pregnancy on a number of medical, biologic, and environmental factors. The method of study is longitudinal for both mother and child. In addition to information obtained specifically for the studies, the medical records for the gravida and child provided information on illnesses, injuries, and drugs. A special interview and developmental examination was given the child on his fifth birthday and to a large sample of children when they were 9-11 years old. These include vision, hearing, speech, and tests of cognitive ability. The specific areas of study for this proposal are: consequences of the maternal age factor for child and family, acute and chronic diseases before and during pregnancy, prenatal physiology, teratogenic effect of drug exposure in pregnancy, immediate and long-term effects of analgesics and anesthetics in labor, epidemiology of unfavorable pregnancy outcome, growth patterns and childhood morbidity, utilization of medical care, and associations of developmental characteristics in siblings.